Good Fortune
by Inanis Incedeco
Summary: Hawke and Merrill love to try new things together in bed, and Hawke has plenty of ideas. Rated M for graphic Lesbian sex, scissoring and face-sitting. F!Hawke/Merrill.
_Author's Note: So, wasn't going to post this initially, but one of my friends pushed me to try, so be sure to let me know what you think._

* * *

"You want to do what?" Merrill was caught between a half-smile, and half a look of terror. It wasn't that her request was all that unusual – well, that wasn't true, it struck Merrill as awkward and weird, but so did almost everything Hawke suggested – but that it just didn't seem… normal. Was this a human thing? She didn't want to make Hawke feel uncomfortable. What if elves weren't built for… this? "W-what if you don't like it? What if I can't do it? What-"

"Merrill." Hawke smiled, putting a hand on Merrill's shoulder as she did. She gave a sweet little smile, the kind that made Merrill's heart, and knees, melt like jelly. "I know it sounds weird, but I've done it a lot of times before, and… it feels so amazing." She gave her head a little shake. "Look, if you don't like it, or if it doesn't work with us, we never do it again, no feelings hurt. But if we try it, and you love it..."

"Then we can always do it again." Merrill finished, and Hawke's smile grew. Even though she knew Hawke was sincere, doubt still stood in Merrill's mind. They had tried so many things together, after that wonderful first night, now that Merrill lived here with the love of her life. What if she screwed this up? What if Hawke didn't like it? Not to mention, Hawke didn't usually propose these ideas first, usually just shouting instructions through pleasure, sometimes even through her climaxes. This must be important. Perhaps it was a human mating ritual for two women? Did they even have those?

"If you don't want to do it..." Hawke nodded, but look disappointed as she drew her hand away. "Merrill, you should know that you always hold the right to say no to me, with anything." She smiled, but still looked crestfallen.

"Wait!" Merrill cried, and Hawke looked up, eyeing her almost suspiciously. "Ma Vhenan, I… I'm sorry. Of course I want to do this with you. If there's ever any sort of way to make love that we haven't tried, then I want to try it. Immediately. It's just… I feel embarrassed, and I don't know why."

"Okay, how about this?" Hawke's little smile returned. "We try it for a minute. If you like it, you lay back and enjoy. You don't, you say it and I'll stop. I reserve the same right. Fair enough?"

Merrill smiled and nodded enthusiastically, bounding up on her tip toes to kiss Hawke's cheek. "Fair enough, love. Now, tell me exactly what I should do. Do I get on my knees? Do you want me to get naked in front of you?" She gave a happy little gasp. "Do we need to get one of Isabela's _'implements'_? I love those so much. Especially the double-sided ones we share."

Hawke chuckled, shaking her head. "Much as we love to share those, all we need for this little excessive is our own two bodies." She licked her lips, eyeing Merrill like a prize and putting her hands on the elf's hips. "Our own two… beautiful… lithe… hot little bodies." She was drooling a little, and Merrill giggled, putting her own hands on Hawke, gently groping her breasts. "But, let's not just jump straight into it." She cleared her throat. "You know, I hate your clothes. So much. This body is so… beautiful, perfect. Anything you put on it… can't measure up to your ivory skin."

"Would you like me to go naked all the time?" Merrill giggled, putting two fingers to her lips. "You know, there are Dalish clans, especially ones in Orlais, who don't believe in clothes at all. You could touch me any time you liked..." She pulled Hawke close, whispering in her ear. "Even in public."

Hawke gasped and shivered, pulling Merrill into a shallow, lusty kiss, groaning as her chest tightened painfully. Merrill always knew exactly how to bait her into this, and she loved her for it. Hawke adored the idea of public sex, and Merrill knew exactly how much it made her staff stand, as it were. After so much of mother's smothering, and being the eye of the public, not to mention how embroiled she was in politics… the idea of ripping off her clothes and fucking her forbidden lover in front of all those stuck-up nobles…

Gasping, Hawke pulled back, her little smirk now a wicked grin that implied so many plans for the little Dalish. "Well, let's start now, shall we?" Merrill giggled and nodded, sitting on the bed as Hawke stood in front of her, still standing. In spite of the tiny tremble her hands gave, the knot holding Hawke's houserobe soon came unravelled, and so did Merrill's meekness. It turned out Hawke was completely naked under her robe, having prepared for this, and Merrill couldn't contain herself any longer. She loved Hawke, the woman who had taken her in and loved her when no one else would give her the time of day, and now that love overpowered her with it's need to be expressed.

Emboldened, she grabbed Hawke by the shoulders and flipped her to be the one laying on her back, giving a feral little smile at the happy laugh it brought out. She sat up a little, and stripped off her tunic, tossing it to the floor. With the help of Hawke's eager fingers, her pants and smallclothes soon joined it.

"Maker's breath." Hawke shook her head. "I swear, you're the most beautiful woman in the world."

"No I'm not." She teased, blushing a little at the compliment. "I'm sitting in bed with her right now. The most beautiful, powerful, perfect woman all of Thedas."

"And if I'm so perfect," Hawke folded her arms. "Then aren't I always right?" Merrill looked confused a moment, and then it registered and she laughed, taking Hawke in her arms and resuming their earlier kiss. Unlike before, this one was practised, sweet and delicious. _Definitely better._ Hawke thought to herself, though the impassioned one had it's charms, to be sure.

Merrill pulled back, putting their noses together and staring deep into the ocean blue of Hawke's eyes. "So," She gasped. "Tell me what to do for this… what was it called?"

"Scissoring." Hawke winked, making Merrill giggle. "But, let's not plan it all out. Passion is what makes this fun." She resumed their kiss, and the thought was forgotten, discarded as Hawke's lips brought her to little more than a trembling bundle of nerves. "But," She broke for a moment, making Merrill whimper. "I think you'd be more relaxed with some instructions." She nodded emphatically, awaiting whatever Hawke said. "Alright. Lay on your stomach, and relax. I'm going to give the world to you, tonight."

Merrill wasn't sure how laying like this would lead to what Hawke had described, but she more than eager to follow orders. Hawke did tend to dominate in the bed, and following orders was half the fun. She turned onto her stomach, and tried to relax as per her orders, even though she couldn't fight back just a flutter of anxiety.

Whatever nerves she had left, however, disappeared in the very next moment, as Hawke straddled Merrill's backside, and lowered her powerful hands to the taut, tense muscles to begin massaging the elf. Her anxiety disappeared, and a tiny moan escaped her lips, Hawke's hands free to follow their desires.

Soon her whole body became jelly, whatever tension she had carried on herself now completely gone. Unable to keep them open any longer, Merrill's eyes fluttered shut, now focusing herself completely on Hawke's hands, and the powerful throb between her thighs.

"This feels so good." Merrill mumbled, unable to even speak coherently. "I… oh, Creators, please don't stop… please, please, please, Ma Arla." Hawke chuckled, satisfied with herself, and gave Merrill an encouraging spank, making her squeal and growing Hawke's smile further.

She reached down a little, caressing Merrill's sensitive, swollen little clit, and drawing further moans from her. _Perhaps we should invite the Arishok to watch this._ Hawke thought, amused as she gently, and lovingly, tortured her poor lover. _This sight would soften the heart of any man. We could avert a war with this cute little ass._

"Roll over." Hawke commanded, and Merrill blinked, taken out of the moment. "I said… _roll. Over_." She emphasised each word with a spank, and this time Merrill obeyed, opening her eyes that had almost no green left in them, almost entirely black in her wide-eyed desire.

"Good." Hawke praised, once again rubbing Merrill's clit. "Things are always so much easier when you listen, aren't they?" Merrill nodded, her breathing fast and uneven. "Well, now let mistress take care of the rest, okay?" She nodded again. "And remember our agreement. The moment you say no, it stops. You never say no, I'll show you the night of your life." Hawke picked up Merrill's leg, putting it up at a ninety-degree angle, kissing her foot and thigh as she did, making Merrill giggle.

"Isn't that a human thing?" Merrill giggled. "Liking feet… you know, in a bedsheet sort of way."

"Mostly an Orlesian thing." She admitted, eyeing her as the prize she was. "But yes, you have very pretty feet… ones that we'll have to use in bed, eventually."

"Only if Isabela gives us more toys." Merrill smiled, and Hawke laughed.

"I'll ask her." Hawke nodded, winking at her. "But for now? Let's give you an education in love and legs, shall we?" She sat forward a little, putting her legs in between Merrill, their clits resting against one another. She smiled, delighting in Merrill's shivers of excitement, and then began to move back and forth.

They both cried out sharply. Hawke had forgotten how this felt, and Merrill had never felt it to begin with, rocking back against Hawke with instincts she didn't know she had. Hawke began slowly at first, but gently increasing the movement, intensifying the friction until Merrill let out something that was caught between being a moan and a scream, strangled words of love begging for more.

Hawke had been the one to suggest this, but she wasn't the one enjoying herself the most, it seemed. Merrill began crying out to the empty room, moans as Hawke's hands and hips worked together in unison. She began clutching at the bedsheets, and her shouts became such that Hawke briefly wondered if it would wake the neighbours or, worse, mother. But then another wave of pleasure came, and they were forgotten.

"Andraste's sweet ass." Hawke panted, her hands pawing at Merrill's breasts while her hips worked. "You're loving this, aren't you?" Merrill fought to nod, unable to open her eyes anymore, having little power to do anything but lay back and accept what Hawke gave. "I always knew you were a horny little elf."

"Hawke." She choked, begging and praising with a single word, unable to say anything more. Hawke was enjoying herself, obviously, but it seemed Merrill's more sensitive clit made this even more fun for her.

Merrill clutched at the bedsheets even harder, bucking back at Hawke with every last ounce of her strength, falling back and begging without words, unable to breathe as she climaxed completely, then fell back onto the bed.

"Creators." She breathed eventually, as the trembling died down, Hawke having slowed down her movements until they were next to non-existent. "Hawke, I… I didn't dream… I couldn't have..." Her eyes closed again. "I can't."

"I thought you'd like it." Hawke teased, both proud and a little disappointed that she hadn't been able to find that climax with Merrill at the same time.

"But..." Merrill opened her eyes, forcing herself up a little. "You didn't… have fun, did you?"

"Oh no." Hawke shook her head, smiling wide. "Darling, I loved it."

"But you didn't… go over the top." Merrill frowned a little, biting her lower lip. "Hawke, you need to feel what I just felt."

"Oh, Merrill." She smiled. "You don't have to-"

"I won't accept that." Merrill shook her head, laying back down and putting a finger to her lips. "Come. Sit."

Hawke gasped, and her smile widened, unable to argue further. She eagerly crawled over, giggling as she felt Merrill's soft little hair tickling at her, but then melted as she found Merrill's lips, and the tongue waiting inside. Merrill's tongue slid up her thigh for a moment before finally finding her outer lips, teasing them open and swirling deep.

Hawke groaned at it, shouting as it went to work in earnest. It seemed to go everywhere at once, hitting her every sensitive little spot in a single movement. One moment it was driving deep into her, permitted further than normal due to the position. The next, it lavished the tip of her clit just the way she loved. Her inner walls pulsed and ached, but frustratingly never allowed her over the edge, like they knew what she wanted and were torturing her in turn.

"Merrill!" She screamed out, no longer caring who heard. This was what she wanted her neighbours to see, for those noble pricks to watch: Her, the mighty Hawke, being dominated by this tiny elf. Need, desire, coiled inside of her, teasing her with the offer of spilling over into what she wanted.

Just when she couldn't stand another second, it all stopped. She sobbed out, throwing her head back, searching for what she had lost until Merrill's lips sealed around her clit. Merrill sucked the swollen little bud in her mouth, and refused to let go.

That undid her. Hawke screamed out to the stars, trembling as the pressure finally burst. She was tumbling over and into the abyss, crying out Merrill's name as loud as her voice would carry it. Finally, she rolled over, opening her eyes in time to see Merrill licking it off of her lips.

"Maker's breath." Hawke's voice was hoarse and desperate, deep and husky. "That was… something else."

"That was such a wonderful idea, Hawke." Merrill giggled, rolling over to throw her arms around Hawke. "If you have any more..."

"Plenty." Hawke grinned fiendishly, and pushed Merrill onto her back.


End file.
